1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shopping carts and more particularly pertains to a shopping cart transformed into a mobile dispensing display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping carts of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and storing purchases through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,981 to Garberg, et al. relates to a mobile dispensing display by mounting an advertising display onto the shopping cart basket and mounting a product sample support panel on the shopping cart basket rim over the child seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,252 to Kraper discloses a shopping basket accessory includes a partition for covering a bin area of a conventional shopping cart and for providing a solid writing surface proximate the handle on a conventional shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,818 to Kakavas discloses a display table attachment for shopping carts. The inventive table is configured to accommodate the front and rear configurations in such manner that the table top is level at a comfortable height and thus serves admirably for the display of samples, promotional products and the like, usually monitored by an attendant. Specifically, the table is notched, slotted, etc. at its rear to accommodate the wider and higher rail structure at the rear end of the basket and the front end of the table includes a support for elevating the table, in cooperation with the rear end configuration, so as to achieve the level status of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,134 to Foote discloses a device for use with a shopping cart to provide a portable worktable that includes a flat table member supportable by the sides of the cart and positionable to substantially cover the open top of a shopping cart, and a plurality of legs for removably retaining the table member on the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,205 to Rosenacker discloses a display cart assembly which is built on and supported by a shopping cart. Upright side panels are releasably supported on opposite sides of a basket of the shopping cart. Upright end panels span opposed end portions of the side panels. A container is mounted between the side panels. A chamber of the container extends into the interior of the basket and can contain ice for refrigerating food articles in the chamber.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shopping cart transformed into a mobile dispensing display device by mounting a cantilevered tabletop panel over the handle bar, child seat upright backrest, and open top basket of the shopping cart and further includes at least one flexible banner display member attached to the outer periphery of the tabletop panel, the flexible banner display being attached on the tabletop panel in a substantially covering relationship to all four sides of the shopping cart.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for an improved mobile device and method of displaying and distributing products for sale or samples and promotional items at retail establishments, tradeshows, outdoor festivals, sporting or other special events where large crowds of people congregate.